


The Other Me

by SilentSlayer



Series: Garbage's Requested AU Universe [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Because Garbage Likes Insanity, Because I have to fuck things Up, Cheating, Doppelganger, F/F, FUCK CANON!, Fluff, Heartbreak, Humor, I am not right in the Head, I torture my characters, M/M, Ser Rutherford, Serious AU Here People, Slightly NSFW in chapter 2, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/pseuds/SilentSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane Trevelyan stayed behind in the Fade at Adamant. There are mixed feelings about his disappearance. While he is needed to seal the Breach, most are happy they no longer have to guide the socially awkward Inquisitor. </p><p>But a rift opens in Skyhold one day, and out steps Shane with two people the Inquisition would have never expected. </p><p>Shane detests Seeker Trevelyan though everyone in Skyhold worships him. The only person who seems to understand his apprehension is Ser Rutherford, and the two form a friendship over their mutual disgust. The templar has a dark past though, and Shane seeks to unlock the truth behind it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind/gifts).



Shane sat on the battlements with his feet swinging over the edge. His hands were clenched into fists and pressed deeply into his knees as he watched Seeker Trevelyan and Commander Cullen train the newest batch of recruits. Maker, how he hated that man. 

Strong and confident where Shane was insecure and scared. Ever since he stepped out of the Fade with his doppelganger and Ser Rutherford, the man had done nothing but charm everyone in Skyhold. It didn't help that in his universe he had already defeated Corypheus, and proven himself to be ten times the warrior that Shane would ever be. 

"This can't get any worse," he grumbled as he watched Leliana, _his_  Leliana, eyeing the other Shane with rapt attention. 

He was stirred from his fuming by the sounds of heavy booted footsteps coming nearer. He looked up to see Ser Rutherford, the one person who didn't seem impressed with Seeker Trevelyan’s antics.  

Shane said nothing as the man sat beside him, he was too busy still glaring angry daggers down at the training yard. 

"Disgusting, isn't it?" Ser Rutherford finally broke the silence as he followed Shane's line of sight. The Inquisitor had an idea. He turned to the templar to ask the burning questions he had been wanting to know since they stepped out of the Fade.

"I want to know more about him," he began. "How is he so...so everything I am not?" 

Ser Rutherford regarded him for a moment and sighed heavily before speaking. Shane had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to like this answer.

"He was once more like you. Maybe not as completely- ah, well there were still differences. At least in the beginning he didn't try to sleep with everything that moved." 

Shane sat up straighter at those words. So Seeker Trevelyan was a complete whore? For some reason that made him nauseated. "What happened to him?" he asked with a guarded tone. 

"Leliana, she..." Ser Rutherford trailed off as Shane waited expectantly. The templar rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably before explaining further. "It was at Halamshiral. Empress Celene was dead and the Inquis- Seeker Trevelyan chased after Florianne. During the madness that ensued, one of Corypheus' agents assassinated Sister Leliana. He was never the same after that."

Shane wanted to punch something just hearing thone words. He had chosen Celene as Empress, though had spared Gaspard's life. The thought of Leliana dead in his arms- it was almost too much to bear.

"He disappeared for several days after that. And when he returned, he was just different. He was reckless and battle hungry. And since he could no longer have Leliana, he made up for it by bedding everyone in the keep." Ser Rutherford actually looked sad at the end of his tale. Like he pitied Seeker Trevelyan, but still couldn't forgive him for the man he had allowed himself to become. 

Angry fire was still burning inside Shane, but he had more questions for the Templar. As always, he chose the most inappropriate one to ask first. "Everyone meaning you as well?" 

Ser Rutherford's brow immediately scrunched with disapproval. His mouth twisted in a silent snarl, and Shane once again regretted speaking without thinking first.

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't..."

"I don't sleep with men," growled ser Rutherford as he looked at Shane with digust. The Inquisitor pinked from the tips of his ears all the way down to the top of his armor. Though he did notice a nervous shift of the templar's eyes to the ground before he gazed back up. Was he hiding something from the Inquisitor? 

"Wow. Your universe really is different from this one," he said absently. "Cullen snogs Scout Jim all the time, though he doesn't like to talk about it."

Ser Rutherford tensed as his face distorted into an emotion that Shane couldn't read. He was shaking with barely contained rage, and the I nquisitor had the good sense to scoot a few inches away. "You mean to tell me that _weak_ , _spineless_...I can't even think of this right now." Shane had known Ser Rutherford hated his doppelganger, but he had underestimated the depth of that hatred. 

Rutherford stood and started pacing with his hand on the pommel of his sword, a gesture too much like Commander Cullen. Shane had to force himself not to stare. He wanted to curse at his own stupidity.  The templar had been his one friend in all this (at least Shane hoped they were friends). He didn't want to run him away. 

"Ser Rutherford, please! I didn't mean-" begged Shane. 

"Listen, kid. I like you well enough. It's nice to see what could have been, to think Shan-Seeker Trevelyan could have been something better than he is now. Just- I don't want to hear anymore about _him_." He spat the last word and Shane saw his glare fixed on Commander Cullen. The Inquisitor nodded slowly, understanding exactly what Ser Rutherford meant. 

"I think we can agree on that," added Shane as he stood as well. 

"Good. Now let's get out of here. I can't stand watching this any longer." Shane only nodded his consent as they walked away from the ramparts and back into the keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you, dearest Garbage *bows*  
> In case everyone didn't know, Shane is a Seeker. That is why he was at the Conclave since he is one of the few who followed Cassandra and wanted to help the Inquisition. (I swear I will write that part of the story sometime)  
> Anyways, comment, kudos, suggestions, hate mail. It's all welcome here in the madhouse
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	2. Bitter Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen/Seeker Trevelyan slight NSFW

Cullen looked up from his mountain of reports as a harsh knocking came at the door. It was almost time for Rupert to bring his dinner, but the force behind the sound clearly told him that wasn't Rupert awaiting entry into his quarters.

"It's open," he called before bury himself back in his work. Requisitions, recruitments, so much to do and so little time.

"Commander," the voice calling his name was strained. He looked up thinking it was the Inquisitor needing something ridiculous once more, but we greeted by Seeker Trevelyan wearing a tense grin.

It was easy enough to tell the two apart. Trevelyan had an ugly purple scar that twisted from his left eyebrow down his cheek. 'A parting gift from Corypheus', he had chuckled when asked about it.

He wasn't laughing now though. A deep hunger burned in his eyes as he stalked across the room. Cullen knew that look, but usually he saw it when the Inquisitor looked at Leliana. His mouth went dry and something coiled tightly in the pit of his stomach at the possibilities of that look being directed at him.

He had often noticed the Seeker staring at him while training the troops. At first he had written it off as nothing, but over time there was no mistaking the desperate look in Trevelyan's eyes. And Maker help him, but he had often imagined what it would be like. He had awoken with a start from many a dream about the other man, his pulse pounding and cheeks heating from the more primal instincts those dreams showed him. He had yet to act, instead waiting to see if his assumptions were true. 

"Seeker Trevelyan, to what do I owe the honor?" Cullen rose to meet the other man in front of his desk. He played it safe, not poking the beast, but he would not be weak and hide from the man. Whatever this was about, he would face it boldly. He was already apprehensive, not wanting to believe that he could be wanted by someone like Trevelyan. But he had to admit, the emotion he felt most was hope. He only prayed his fears and anxieties were wrong. 

"I need to speak to you, Cullen." The way his name rolled off the other man's tongue was sinful. A shiver ran down the Commander's spine as Trevelyan stopped before him, his face merely inches away. If either of them leaned in further…

"W-what did you need to say," stammered Cullen. He had come so far from his stutter pup days, but seeing the desire lighting the other man's eyes had reduced him to a blubbering mess.

"I...well it's complicated," Trevelyan shifted uncomfortably as he avoided Cullen's golden gaze. The tension was palpable in the air, and it raked across the Commander's skin worse than any magic had ever done. 

"I'm sure you did not come all the way up here if you did not intend to tell me," chuckled Cullen. Seeker Trevelyan's eyes shifted back to his, a look on his face that made Cullen regret laughing at the other man. He had been attempting to ease the other man into talking, but instead had awoken something dark with him. 

"I have always wanted to," Trevelyan said wistfully as a shaky hand reached for Cullen's cheek. The Commander did not balk when one gloved finger brushed across his skin, but instead sighed with contentment. Maker knew Rupert had been an _interesting_ distraction from his duties, but something about this powerful Seeker before him was drawing Cullen in and forcing him to waited with baited breath. 

"That _bastard_  Ser Rutherford would never give in. But you, Cullen, I see a burning need inside you. The same desire that burns within me. I understand you, and I want _you,_ " he growled low as he ran his thumb along Cullen's bottom lip. The Commander's mind was fogging from his words and his touch. Rational thought leaving him at the promise of something more. 

The Commander let out a soft whine when Trevelyan pulled his hand back and let it fall listlessly at his side. "I know you have a lover already, the entire keep is buzzing about it. But he isn't worthy of you. I-I could show you so much more. I could give you so much more. All you have to say is yes..." Hooded eyes watched for his reaction, their normal hazel morphed by desire into a dark brown that was almost black. Cullen found himself leaning in. The promise that the Seeker gave was too much for him to ignore.

Mouths met and tongues danced. Fire spread along skin, and Cullen felt and impossibly hard bulge pressed against him. There were no more words now. Only pants, and moans, and each begging for the other.

Armour clattered to the floor. Bare skin, warm flesh, fingers desperate for more. Nips along his neck, the scent of leather, and sweat, and man. 

At some point and time, the reports on his desk were shoved aside. Rough wooden surface against his skin. A mouth trailing down his chest, his taunt stomach, and to where he wanted it most. His fingers in Trevelyan's hair. Crying out the other man's name as he was finally satisfied. Maker,  _that_ was what he had needed. And now, he would fulfill all that his lover wanted and more. 

When they finished, a twinge of regret hit him. Yet he owed Rupert nothing. Sure they spent time together often, but no promises had been made. He buried his guilt deep inside himself as he followed Seeker Trevelyan up the ladder for round two.

And outside his door, a young scout bitterly wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not fully explicit but you get the idea.   
> Poor Jim/Rupert *cries*
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	3. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser Rutherford is disgusted by the Commander and Seeker's behavior. Shane is there to talk about it, and _things_ happen

Skyhold was the worst when it came to concealing news and secrets. The fact that the Commander and Seeker Trevelyan seemed to hit it off had spread like wildfire. Them snogging on the battlements right in the open left little to imagination, and the Seeker always made sure a certain Knight - Commander saw it. The blonde templar would say nothing - predatory growls rumbling in his throat- and swiftly walk away. 

Shane saw it too. It made him blush, but he could not avert his gaze. He had never perceived the Commander like _this_. Up to this moment, Shane had his eyes on Leliana. But she fended off his every advance - as feeble as they were - and Dorian was enjoying the company of Iron Bull. 

And now that - that - horrible person took away... Exactly what? Commander Cullen never warmed up to Shane. He found him childish and unfitted of being the Inquisitor. Leliana and Josephine always teased him about everything... the councils were hell.

How he ended up in the small Chantry, he did not know. But he found the Knight - Commander there, his honey - coloured eyes staring at the small stained window high above. It reeked of lyrium and - Shane wrinkled his nose - cheap wine.

"Ser Kn-, ah, Cullen." He started carefully. Making the templar turn around, curls shining molten gold in the scattered beams of sunlight.

"This is the only place _he_  does not dare set foot in," the templar hissed, his eyes glimmering fiercely. Shane spotted two small empty vials clenched in the man's armored fist. "The only place I can be in peace. Away from his _filth_."

"I'm sorry Seeker Trevelyan makes you feel that way," the Inquisitor mumbled, blushing. It earned him a long stare from the templar as he sucked air slowly through clenched teeth.

"You really mean it, don't you?"

Shane straightened himself and raised his eyebrows in surprise.  "It was suggested I play a mute in Halamshiral because I am so bad at lying and the Game. If I were lying, you would know it."

Ser Rutherford snickered, the same way Cullen did that one time they all walked in on Iron Bull and Dorian naked.

"Sit, Inquisitor." The templar patted the place on the bench near him. Shane obeyed, blushing even harder and staring on the floor. A lyrium addled breath brushed his ear as Ser Rutherford began to speak. "You are a curious boy, you know that? You... just like him... you remind me of -"

His voice trailed off and he sighed.

"Of w- who?" Shanew stammered.

"Ewan. We were together, for a long time. The same post, same Circle. He was a sweet kid. Caring, pure. A bit naive... but aren't we all? In the very beginning?"

"His death... I - it.. Does not matter. I grieved, for a very long time. And then I met the Inquisitor," the strain in his voice was becoming heavier, bottled up emotions making Ser Rutherford stutter - something he never did.

"Shane, he seemed like Ewan at first. Lured me in and then... Let's just say you see how we are now."

"I can't believe he would-" Shane gasped.

"Play me? Oh, he did. To his dismay, I did not give in as easily. And when his charm had fallen flat, our little sweet Inquisitor showed his thorns." The Knight-Commander hissed. "But you... You-"

Only now did Shane notice the slight slurring. T he Knight - Commander was inebriated from both lyrium and wine, wasn't he? Wasn't that the reason the templar was looking at him with a hungry look in his eyes? 

Armoured fingers lifted his chin upwards and turned his face to the left. Hazel eyes meet with golden ones that were shining with -what looked like- drunken softness.

"Cullen, I don't think..."

Soft lips grazed his, and Shane swallowed any other objections he had. Ser Rutherford's hand snaked in his hair and pulled his head backwards a little. Shane's tongue flickered along the templar's lip. Stumbling upon the fresh scar, making Cullen exhale with pleasure at the delightfully painful sensation.

Shane felt lightheaded. He never did this before. _Anything before_. And they were in the Chantry of all places.

"Knight - Commander, please... we can't," he huffed in frustration when the other man's lips lifted off his. "Under the Maker's watchful eye..."

The templar smiled -genuinely smiled- and nodded. "You are, of course, right, Inquisitor. My quarters are not far away. If you..." He fell silent. For a moment, looking exactly as lost as Shane felt. "If you want. I would not force -"

The Inquisitor took a deep breath and went with only thing that had never failed him when he drew an intellectual blank.

"Uh, will there be more wine? Because, frankly, M-maker I had never- with a man..."

"But you have with a woman?"A perfectly arched blonde eyebrow made Shane pull his head in his shoulders.

"Umm.. I once touched a-"

"I'll be careful with you, Inquisitor Trevelyan," he assured.

When Shane looked up, there was no gloating in Ser Rutherford's face. Just concentration and encouragement.

"I think I would like that," he said with a tentative smile. Ser Rutherford only nodded as the silently departed for his room.

*****

Shane offered to fetch more wine. And as he knocked on the door with his foot- hugging three jugs of something cheap and, most likely, boozy- he felt himself tremble in excitement.

He did not expect finding the Knight-Commander in the Chantry would end up in a date? A booty call? Shane really wasn't sure what this was, but he knew he wanted it. 

The door swung open, revealing the templar. He had shed his bulky armor, and got dressed in simple black clothes. His hair looked damp and was combed backwards, giving the templar a haunting similarity with his counterpart in this world.  The man grinned when he saw the amount of wine the Inquisitor brought, and made an inviting gesture inside.

As soon as the wine was safely stashed away, the templar looked Shane over and smiled again.

"We need to get rid of the armour, Inquisitor."

"It's okay. You can call me Shane. I want you to."

The templar nodded as his hands fluttered over the buckles and straps of Shane's armour.

"Likewise, Inquis- Shane. Please refer to me as Cullen."

It was clear that the lyrium high had worn off, and Cullen had crawled back into his shell, assuming a 'stick in a mud' exterior. This was not right at all and Shane, who had half a bottle back at the kitchen 'for bravery', grabbed the templars shirt and pulled him in. Planting an awkward kiss on the other's man's lips.

"C - Cullen. .. Don't be a dud," he mumbled. Grinning at the templar's surprised expression.

"Right. Sorry... It has been a while."

Clearly, it had been. If a certain hard bulge pressing against the Inquisitor's thigh was to be an indication.

"Since you have no previous experience," the templar started and Shane could swear the man started blushing. "I shall lead. Tell me if I am hurting you."

The man's fingers snaked up the Inquisitor's hair, pulling his head backwards once again. The templar's soft lips grazed his jaw and trailed downwards, stopping just above his pounding pulse. Before the Inquisitor even had a chance to wonder what this was all about, the templar nipped. Making Shane shiver in a feeling of painful excitement as an involuntary moan left his throat. A flick of a tongue soothed the hurt, and he made a purring sound he did not know he had in him.

"That was- please don't stop," he begged as Ser Rutherford chuckled. 

"That is nothing. I have much to show you before we are finished."

*****

"That was... nice," Shane mumbled, his face buried in the templar's shoulder. It had been a bit uncomfortable at first, even with the careful care the other man had offered. But now his body ached in the most glorious way, even after the good snooze that had followed. "I- well, ah, thank you..."

Ser Rutherford turned around, golden curls falling off his face.

"For what?" He sounded amused.

"For not laughing at me. For treating me right. For-"

"Shane, I did what anyone should do." He sighed and settled on his back. "It hurts to see people walk all over you. You do not see your own worth."

"But-"

"But what?" A note of irritation shone in the templar's voice "You are stupid? Naive? Unprofessional?"

Shane nodded, lips pursed together in dismay. These words followed him wherever he went.

"You are naive, true. But it comes from having a good heart. You are a good fighter. You have a decent grasp on military strategies. And none of your so-called 'advisors' bothered to help you grow. They sidelined you and took over, making you nothing but a foot soldier. And you _let_  them. Because you think them smarter. Because," a firm palm hugged Shane's cheek, the templar's thumb stroking his skin softly.

"Because you do not trust yourself."

"Remember I told you about Ewan?" Shane nodded, eyes wide as he listened. "He was like you, and I loved him for that. But when push came to shove he... he did not stand a chance. I watched him die, and I could not do a single thing. And Ewan... he always believed and relied on others so much-" the templar felt solent and Shane noticed the man's fingers trembling. In a compulsive motion, he gently grabbed the templar's hand and intertwined the fingers with his own. Ser Cullen looked surprised at first, but then his features softened.

"Will this go anywhere?" Shane asked carefully. He knew people always slept around. Even Leliana had a couple of favourite scouts to relieve the tension with. It pissed him off immensely but that seemed to be his fate in life. And Ser Rutherford... he was a stranger. B ut he was the only one that gave Shane the benefit if the doubt. The one who saw him as something more then just an awkward kid.

"Do you want it to?" The templar asked calmly. Shane nodded slowly, and the man planted a soft kiss on the Inquisitor's temple. "We can always try, can we not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by the beautiful, amazing Garbage. I edited but the work is hers.   
> Yay they got together!!! Love it so much
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	4. Endings and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeker Trevelyan shows his true self during one of Cullen's withdrawals. Jim is there to ease the pain that follows

Cullen's head was pounding. He twitched with the force of his withdrawals, entire body wracked with pain. The sunlight streaming through his roof was too bright, the sound of people moving through the keep too loud. He prayed the Maker would just kill him soon.

He heard the opening and closing of his door from below, the sound a cacophony of sharp agony in his ears. Each booted footstep up the ladder was like someone piercing him with a blade. Andraste preserve him! Make it stop!!

A heavy weight joined him in the bed as he squinched his eyes closed tighter. He skin was burning, slick with sweat as he trembled. It had been a long time since he had a withdrawal this severe.

"Hey lover..." growled Trevelyan as one hand trailed down the Commander’s chest. The other man nipped Cullen's shoulder in a silent demand, oblivious to anything other than his own desire. The stench of cheap wine was heady in the air as the Seeker pressed against Cullen's back, curling around him and causing the Commander to almost wretch from the connection. Could Trevelyan not see that he was in pain?

"Shane please, now isn't the time," he pleaded and Trevelyan finally stopped his hand just above the waistband of Cullen's pants.

"What's wrong?" There wasn't tenderness in his voice, but annoyance.

"I- I'm going through...it hurts so much-" Cullen hid his face in shame. Withdrawals made him feel weak, like he was less than the man he really was. Rupert had always said that was nonsense. Had always taken care of him during these times.

"Your addiction again?" the Seeker huffed as he pushed off the bed and stood with a disgusted noise worthy of Cassandra. "Why don't you just take lyrium? Ser Rutherford does, and he doesn't go through this."

Anger was quickly eating through the pain Cullen felt. He sat up and closed his eyes to allow the tremors to finish before he turned to Trevelyan.

The other man had his arms across his chest, and his jaw was set in a hard line. He never could stand being denied, and he was drunk and horny. He didn't have time for this weak shit.

"You know why I gave up lyrium. I have explained it more times than I care to remember. If you can't understand that, then perhaps you need to move out of my room." His voice was deadly quite, golden eyes flashing with heartache. He had moved Trevelyan into his room the day they became lovers, giving the man a place to stay when he had none. How dare he repay Cullen in such a way?

The Seeker only shrugged and began grabbing the few things he had about the room. Cullen resisted the urge to hug himself and bit his tongue to stop from lashing out from the pain.  
When Trevelyan was finished, he headed for the ladder. He stopped just before descending though, his hazel eyes capturing Cullen's gold.

"I'm glad it ended this way. I was getting bored."

He disappeared then, leaving Cullen alone with the shining sting of rejection. He had been wrong, so wrong. He had abandoned someone who truly cared for him for the promise of a good time. Now, that good time was over, and he was left broken. Alone.

"Maker's breath, what have I done?" he asked the silence before hanging his head in his hands and giving into the misery.

*****

That was exactly how poor Rupert found Cullen. He had seen Seeker Trevelyan down at the Rest, drowning himself in liquor and barmaids. Despite the heartbreak he had endured, the Scout still deeply cared for his Commander.

"C-commander," he stammered as Cullen finally looked up to see who was watching him. His body still shook from the withdrawals and the harsh sting of rejection.

Despite himself, Rupert smiled weakly. Even in the throes of pain, Cullen was beautiful. "Is bad this time, isn't it Ser?"

The Commander only nodded, and Rupert cautiously walked forward. He made Cullen lie down before getting a wash basin and a rag. He wet the cloth with cool water, pressing it to the other man's forehead to alleviate the burn and clean the sticky mess from his skin.

"Thank you. That feels...so good," Cullen sighed as the scout flashed him a genuine smile.

"Rupert, I am so sorr-"

"It's ok, Commander." It was probably the first time that Rupert had ever cut Cullen off, but he didn't want to hear false apologies. "I was foolish to hope it was something more. But you are still my Commander, and I am still determined to take care of you."

Cullen's brow furrowed as he contemplated those words for several minutes. Rupert continued his ministrations, peeling off the Commander's shirt without a word as he ran the cool rag along his skin. Cullen shivered when he hit a particularly sensitive spot, and the scout had to take several deep breaths to slow his pounding heart. It was too much. Seeing those lion eyes watching him and making his Commander shiver took Rupert back to another, happier time between them.

"Rupert, please. Listen to me." Cullen grabbed his wrist in a firm grip. The scout froze, craving that connection and yet hating himself for giving in so easily. No wonder Sister Leliana always told him he was weak.

"As you wish, Commander," he whispered as his gaze fell from Cullen's golden eyes. It did him little good though. He was now staring at his former lover's muscled chest peppered with battle scars. He knew every one. Had spent hours tracing each.

"I told you, Rupert," began the Commander in a low growl as his fingertips curled under the scout's jaw. Cullen lifted his chin until their stares met once more. There was heat in Cullen's gaze that had nothing to do with lyrium withdrawals. "You will call me by my name when we are alone."

"Yes Comm- I mean Cullen." Rupert worried his bottom lip and tried not to fidget as the other man studied him closely.

It seemed like an eternity before he finally spoke again. "I was a fool. I made a mistake. I know we were never- ah, official. But we should have been." He paused to rub the back of his neck uncomfortably before continuing. "Please, forgive me? Stay with me, always."

Golden eyes begged as he reached up to lay a hand on Rupert's cheek. The man was trembling, his features unreadable.

Finally, the scout turned his face so his lips could grazed gently against Cullen's palm. "You promise?" he questioned with hesitation.

"I promise," assured Cullen.

"Then yes. My answer will always be yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though Seeker Trevelyan is my created character, I hope that mfer rots in hell.  
> And Cullen, see. You should have stayed with Jim. He's always the best choice.  
> And I wasn't sure Sweet Jim could be happy without being with Cullen. Since the Inky is taken and all...  
> Only one more chapter until we are fin. Hope everyone is still enjoying the ride. 
> 
> Much love 
> 
> SS


	5. The Feels Are Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are all a little tired of Seeker Trevelyan aren't we? Probably time to send his ass packing. But if he goes, will Ser Rutherford go as well?

It took only a few short weeks for everyone to see through Seeker Trevelyan's fake suave facade and finally get sick of him. After what he did to Cullen and the subsequent bad behavior that followed, he was mostly shunned by the entire Inquisition.

Shane on the other hand, was seen for the sweet incredible man he truly was. Being with Ser Rutherford boosted his confidence, and the templar helped him stand up for himself while still keeping that innocent touch. Leliana and Josephine no longer tormented him. He and Cullen even became friends (Though Ser Rutherford still hated his doppelganger, he always stayed close by when the man and his lover spent time together. Just in case the Commander got any ideas about stealing what was not his). Shane finally had the respect he had always deserved, and life couldn't have been better.

After one particularly drunken night, the Inner Circle hatched a plan to be rid of Seeker Trevelyan for good. Solas had been studying the Fade in hopes that they could send Ser Rutherford and Trevelyan back to their own time, and he finally had a breakthrough after Leliana stormed in and demanded he find a way to get that groping, pushy ass of a man out of their Skyhold.

Evidently, the Seeker had tried reclaiming what he had once lost. And when Leliana explained that she and Josephine were lovers, he flew into a drunken rage. She had him tied up and thrown in Skyhold's dungeon for his outburst (after she kicked him a few times for good measure). He was now sitting there, awaiting the judgement of the Inquisitor.

Everyone met in the War Room, the space crowded with the press of so many bodies inside. They all had a story or complaint about the Seeker, and Shane listened to each one with Ser Rutherford at his side. Finally, he held up his hand and silence fell in the room. It was so cool that he could now do that.

"I understand none of us want him here, but we have to decide how to deal with him." Even after all he had done, Shane couldn't kill the man. He was not a murder, or suicidal, or whatever it would be considered in this case. They also could not free him as he still bore the Mark. And with his previous experiences from defeating Corypheus, they could not chance him being captured or willingly joining the other side.

"Solas, have you found a way?" asked Ser Rutherford in a voice that Shane couldn't read. He didn't want to decipher the feelings behind his lover's tone. If Seeker Trevelyan could go back, then that meant Shane would be losing his Templar as well.

"I have, Inquisitor. It will exhaust you to perform the ritual, but it is simple enough. Once completed however, that door will be shut. There will be no return." The Inquisitor knew what the elf was hinting at. If Ser Rutherford left, then Shane would never see him again.

"I- if everyone will excuse Ser Rutherford and I for a moment. We need to speak, alone. Then we can complete the plan as Solas has suggested." The room quickly emptied, pitiful glances being thrown his way. He cringed, knowing this conversation was going to be the most difficult of his journey as Inquisitor.

And so Shane was left alone to stare into a glorious pair of golden eyes.

*****

"Cullen, I-" Shane was silenced by a fierce kiss from Ser Rutherford. The man pinned him beneath his weight, pouring all of his emotions into that one connection. Shane gave in as his hands fisted in soft golden curls. He moaned as his tongue slipped into his lover’s mouth, teasing in a way he knew drove Cullen mad.

The Templar's hands shook as they ran down the Inquisitor's armor. He growled with frustration at the metal keeping him from feeling bare skin. There were so many things that needed to be said, but right now all the mattered was the press of Shane's lips on his.

The Inquisitor finally pulled back. Panting as he flashed Ser Rutherford one of his embarrassed smiles. "We- we have to talk," he stammered.

Shane felt as if a stone had sank into the pit of his stomach. He twitched nervously, wringing his hands as he stepped away. He had always known it would end like this, but facing the end was crushing him. 

"I'm not going," The templar simply stated. The Inquisitor looked at him with disbelief, his eyebrows furrowing together as his face took on a confused look.

"Of course you are! What about the people in your own universe? What will your family think!?" he protested.

Ser Rutherford closed the space between them, his hands coming to rest on Shane's cheeks as he pressed his forehead against his lover’s. 

"There is nothing for me there. Everything I want, everything I crave, is right here," he whispered as his lips brushed against Shane's.

"Even if you have to put up with Commander Cullen?" The Inquisitor always had a way of asking the most inappropriate questions at the most inappropriate times, and Ser Rutherford loved that about him.

"Even if I have to put up with that oaf," he chuckled. "I will endure anything to be with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, our tale has come to an end. Seeker Trevelyan gets the boot. Ser Rutherford and Shane save the world. Jim and Cullen get married and settle down in Honnleath. Josephine and Leliana have many scandalous adventures together. Just as it should be.  
> Thank you to everyone who has taken this journey with me. I'm actually really upset knowing Shane will go back to his normal universe where he is in love with Leliana and there will be no Ser Rutherford there. I need a tissue because I'm crying. Damn you Garbage
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


End file.
